Game of Chess
by Doe Eyes at Dusk
Summary: A game of chess with the Nordic5! May add another chapter later, always depending on the reviews; I'm a very reader-based author. Okay so, you'll find this list inside but anyways Rook- Sweden, Bishop- Finland, King- Denmark, Knight- Iceland. Queen- Norway. Um yeah. That's all I've got.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is inspired writing. Most of what I do is** **^-^** **. Enjoy, even if it is just senseless drabble. Warning, I don't actually know a lot about chess. (Warning: Currently Obsessed Writer!)**

 **Cast of characters: It all just seemed to fit...**

 **Knight- Iceland**

 **Rook- Sweden**

 **Bishop- Finland**

 **Queen- Norway**

 **King- Denmark**

* * *

 _Rook, Bishop, and Knight,_

 _All cloaked in white,_

 _As the snow falls,_

 _So to do their halls_

 _All through the night._

* * *

"Rook to A-5!" the King's strong voice called out.

Everyone knew that the White King never lost a game. Especially not in winter; it was his season. No one understood why everyone was so inclined to fight against the White Kingdom, but no one ever bothered to ask... There was never any reason to know.

The Rook, after hearing his call, instantly stood at attention and rushed to his place on the battlefield. This left one particularly unlucky Black Pawn utterly susceptible to the Queen's wrath.

"Queen to B-6!" Before the words had even left the White King's lips, his Queen sprang upon the Pawn with all the force he had, showing no mercy.

The White Knight fidgeted anxiously in his place, forbidden to move from that square until his King said otherwise. The King noticed the movement and turned to face his Knight. He was smaller than all of the other soldiers on the black and white field, but he was fast and incredibly skilled with his dual swords. The King smiled proudly, "Relax, little Emil. You'll get your chance too!"

The Knight turned to face him, his eyes flashing in irritation, "I'm not little!"

The Bishop, who was listening nearby, smiled brightly, "Yes, you are! And very cute!"

The Knight sighed and accepted that this was the fate he was doomed to keep and returned to watching the field as the enemy made their move, and a near fatal mistake.

The King grinned as he himself leapt forward and overpowered the opposing Knight, "There you go, Emil! No one else to challenge you!"

The Black King was trapped. The only place he could move was back, and so he did. This action caused the White King to grin again as he adjusted his grip on his double-bladed battle axe, "Knight to C-7!"

Finally!

The King's Knight immediately ran forward to the square where he was now needed, his pulse pounding joyfully in his ears as he heard the White King call from behind him "Check-mate." The Black King removed his crown and laid it on the ground.

Everyone tried to fight the White Kingdom because of this final moment. Everyone wanted to be a part of the sheer joy that came with a well played game of chess, even if they didn't arise as the victor.

* * *

 **End! Legit End! Sorry if it's short (and a little cheesy), but not bad for a first, right? I never realized how awesome a Nordic game of chess would be, but I'm so glad I did this! Where the heck did I even get the idea? Don't care… It's all awesome like Prussia.**

 **~Doe Eyes at Dusk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter freaking 2! I'm a freaking overly excited ADHD fan(girl/boy)! Not a good combination, but I wrote this when I was running on less than 4 freaking hours of freaking sleep! Too much use of the word 'freaking'? I don't care; I'm bloody exhausted! … Ignore the ranting… For those of you who may have forgotten:**

 **Knight- Iceland**

 **Rook- Sweden**

 **Bishop- Finland**

 **Queen- Norway**

 **King- Denmark**

* * *

 _Queen, King, and Pawn,_

 _All darker than dawn._

 _They killed the sunlight,_

 _Broke through the blight,_

 _And spilled blood on the lawn._

* * *

The Knight groaned from his place on the ground, "L-Lukas? Did we…?" The White Queen quietly brushed his brother's hair out of his face and put one hand over his mouth, "You should rest Emil, you and Berwald are hurt pretty badly." As an afterthought he added, "We lost."

"Berwald?" The Knight ignored his Queen's request for him to relax and looked over at the Rook, "Will he be okay?" The Queen sighed, "Yes, Tino's with him right now. Though Matthias may have finally met his match."

The King stood a short distance away, he had a large gash on his left leg and seemed to be contemplating over what he had done to lose. There hadn't been any explanation, one moment they had the upper hand, per usual, the next they were utterly trapped and both the Knight and the Rook had been put out of play.

* * *

 _The Rook had been standing exactly in position; he shouldn't have been in any danger, but the Black King had somehow maneuvered his pieces in such a way that had caused the opposing White King to miss a very important move that had set them all back and placed both the Rook and the Knight in a direct line of attack._

 _There had been nothing that the White King could have done to help them get out of their situation as his loyal Rook was attacked first, followed by the Knight on the Black Kingdom's second move._

* * *

The Rook let out a groan and looked up at the Bishop who stood above him, "Tino? What happened?" The Bishop smiled sadly, "I don't know, but it was fun anyway." The only response he got was a small "Hm".

Meanwhile, the Queen was still trying to console the Knight, who seemed to be very upset about having lost and seeing the Rook and the others hurt.

"I don't get it. Why did everything turn out this way?"

The Queen sighed, "It doesn't matter. I know Tino had fun though."

"How can you be so calm about this, Lukas? We lost!" The Knight finally gave up on sitting up and laid back, causing the Queen to relax now that his brother had stopped struggling. "It's not making any of the senses to me."

"We won't lose again."

The sudden voice caused both of them to turn around to see the King grinning at them triumphantly, "Have you forgotten? We're the White Kingdom! No one will beat us that easily again."

* * *

 **End. Sorry if it's later than what you hoped for. I blame procrastination, homework, and being grounded. If you see this, it means that I figured out how to add chapters! Stressful~ Oh well! It's up now in all it's awesome glory! ~ Doe Eyes At Dusk**


End file.
